According to current practice, two basic techniques are used to close wounds, whether resulting from trauma or surgical procedures. Either sutures or staples are applied to the edges of the skin, or a adhesive such as Dermabond (super glue) is used. Both of these approaches present problems, however. Sutures and staples require removal, and considerable time is required for application. Particularly in light of the need for removal, a larger scar potential arises.
Skin glue, on the other hand, requires holding the skin edges together while, at the same time, applying the glue. Repeated pinching and glue application is time-consuming, and can lead to inconsistent closure areas. Accordingly, this approach is not practical for larger wounds. Moreover, the use of glue often requires additional subcutaneous sutures to help hold wound edges well apposed, adding to the labor-intensive nature of the technique.
The need remains, therefore, for an improved wound and skin closure apparatus and method.